bigemptyskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Sullivan
The Greaser 6', Blonde, well muscled, clean shaven, good looking. Chang likes his drink, and he likes to hit things. And shoot things. Fixes things pretty well too. Mechanic on the Song Di. Won't shoot an unarmed man. History The place was a bit smoky, the glasses a bit dirty, the people a bit sketchy. A man, blonde, on the tall side and muscular, sits at the end of the bar against the wall. A good number of glasses are stacked up next to him, and the one in his hand is almost dry. The girl who sits next to him is pretty, not stunning, but pretty, and their intentions are pretty clear. Still, the show must go on, as they say. If one were to listen close, they'd overhear the large man talking. "Well, I never came from wealth or nothin neither. I got caught up in this sorta business almost by accident. When ma took sick, Pa took to workin a lot. Wasn't his fault, really. We needed the money. It wasn't enough though, and he knew it. I was always good at fixin stuff, so I picked up a job with a scrap-and-repair operation. It didn't pay much, but it got us what we needed. One of the guys knew my family was havin problems with cash, so he approached me and asked if I'd like a way to make some extra money. Of course I said yes. I just didn't realize the work wasn't strictly legal- Illegal scrap runs and the like. But it payed good, and I got to bein real handy with machines. I guess I'm a natural when it comes to 'em. An sometimes, I got to jack stuff from the Feds durin the war, which was it's own reward half the time. It just kinda went from there. Eventually ma got better, but they wanted to get off Greenleaf. They wanted me to come, but at this point, I was in too deep with the jobs I was doin. I didn't want out. So they headed off to St. Albans with my sister and brother and I stayed on Greenleaf. I think they knew what I was into, but they never said nothin. I check in, from time to time, to see how they are. Wish I could make it out there one of these days." One might hear the girl say something in support- gotta do what you gotta do, that sorta thing. "A lot of times. Not always though. I got rules of my own that I go by. Number one is to protect them that ya run with. If you don't back them up, they might leave your ass hangin next time. Or there may not be a next time. And I won't shoot a guy ain't got hisself a gun- that just ain't sportin or fair. But I do believe that if a body's tryna kill me, I get to try 'n kill 'em back. I'm just hopin that I can stick to em on this new job. I sailed in all kinda ships before, but I ain't never made one my home. Gonna be different. But I think it'll be a good change uh pace- been planetside too long." He finishes the last bit of beverage and looks over at the girl. "And speakin of too long, we been here a good long while. Whatcha say we get outta here and go someplace a bit less crowded?" Category:Characters